Yūkan Ondori
| birthday = September 2 | age = Unknown | gender = Male | height = 180 cm (5'11") | weight = 71.2 kg (157 lbs) | eyes = Grey | hair = Black | blood type = | affiliation = 3rd Division, Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = Unknown | occupation = 5th Seat of the 3rd Division | previous occupation = 6th Seat of the 3rd Division | team = 3rd Division | previous team = Unknown | partner = None | previous partner = Unknown | base of operations = 3rd Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | relatives = None | education = Shino Academy | status = Active | shikai = Tekkōtako | bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} Yūkan Ondori (勇敢雄鳥, lit. “Brave Rooster”) is a male Shinigami assigned to the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13, and is currently its 5th Seat Officer within that division. A rather ambitious soldier, Yūkan has a tendency to throw himself into battle with complete disregard for his own personal safety and the safety of those around him, often provoking the ire of his captain. He has faced disciplinary issues in the past, earning him the nickname "Yancha Ondori" (やんちゃ雄鳥, Bad Rooster), though none have ever warranted a dishonorable discharge. Instead, his captain assigns him either grueling tasks or ones that would seem demeaning and beneath his station as a form of punishment, and hopes that they help train Yūkan to be a better officer worthy of his ranking. Originally an orphan from Inuzuri, Yūkan was and has always been a troubled youth with deep seeded trust issues and lack of bonds or relationships throughout his life. His main focus is to be strong and for others to view him that way, and it appears to be his only focus for joining the Gotei 13. Appearance His general appearance is that of a young man of average height and a slender frame, with tanned skin and dark grey eyes. Yūkan carries himself with little regard to his personal appearance, having bushy unkempt black hair mildly combed with his fingers. Several strands hang over his forehead in a loose manner. Also, he does not shave often. Instead, favoring to keep a bit of stubble on his chin because, as he states, it makes him look "manlier". Its not often that others believe he has just rolled out of bed with the way he presents himself. Even his attire is neglected as it is a collection of patchwork clothing, often looking to thrift shops for whatever he needs. When on duty as an officer of the 3rd Division, Yūkan wears the traditional black uniform within the organization with no distinguishing alterations. It remains a standard long sleeve version, though frayed near the edges through constant use. Despite his disheveled appearance, Yūkan's captain makes him keep a clean uniform at all times to ensure he remains a faithful representation of the division. When free of those obligations, Yūkan prefers to dress much more casually, typically throwing on whatever article of clothing he stumbled upon. Most of his clothing is considered "hand-me downs", and whenever in the Human World, he visits second-hand stores and browses their isles. Of course, he isn't allowed to wear them too often considering the strict dress attire when on the premises of the 3rd Division. He prefers lighter colored clothing to differentiate himself from his professional life, choosing whites to contrast with the black clothing he wears most often. Yukan has minor details that stand out, such as the few pieces of jewelry he wears. He has both of ears pierced, studded with small purple orbs, and also has a long silver necklace tied around his neck. He has a pair green rings tattooed near his left wrist and a small scar cutting through his right eyebrow gained through unknown causes. The few times he's ever traveled to the Human World, Yūkan has worn a baggy white short sleeved shirt with a red "X" shape printed on the front. He also appears to have many accessories with him, such as a green and white wristband and a silver necklace with long silver tubes attached by cross shaped clips. When in his Gigai, his scar over his left eye is noticeably gone. It is unknown at this time the reason. Personality Yūkan conducts himself in a rather crude manner compared to the other officers of the Gotei 13. He's very much informal in both the way he presents himself and the way he talks to others. Yūkan seems to possess no manners to speak of, going for a high-five or slap on the shoulder instead of the formal bowing most do. He isn't shy about grooming himself in public, either, such as using his fingers to pick his nose or clean his ears. When he speaks, he doesn't use any honorifics, even to lieutenants, but does so when in the presence of captains. This shows some sense of respect towards the higher ranking, but it could also simply be that he fears what may come if he didn't remain polite. He can also be quite loud when speaking, talking over everyone else to ensure that his voice is heard. He can be described as foul-mouthed, hot-blooded and rash, letting his emotions guide his actions, often to comical results. While the rest of his division consider these to be negative traits, Yūkan thinks of them as his best qualities. In a weird way, he believes that he remains true to himself, despite his ranking and position, and how he presents himself is exactly the type of person he is. Regardless of how other perceive it. He's a blatantly honest individual, who doesn't avoid the subject and prefers to respond with direct, though often insensitive, comments. He also seems disillusioned, believing himself to be better and more experienced than he actually is, and when facing an opponent he appears bored as if unimpressed. This usually results in him being soundly defeated, but his strong perseverance and determination always gets him back on his feet. When females are present, he can come off as being vulgar at times, confusing it with charm. This has also led to several instances of being slapped across the face, only for him to believe that they playing hard to get. Yūkan is also very impulsive, jumping into action without a real plan set in place. Whenever he is placed into a group for a mission, the sounds of groans can immediately be heard at the displeasure of having to deal with Yūkan's rash behavior. Since he rushes into battle, he has met a considerable amount of defeats due to him underestimating his opponents or the situation in front of him. His captain has stated that he has the potential to be a great warrior, but his attitude severely hinders his abilities and contributes to his loses. Most often, all of his bravado is considered just for show, and he remains boastful and arrogant. The one astonishing quality he possesses is his deep resolve and determination, which is often confused with being extremely stubborn and not knowing when to quit. Even when facing a strong opponent and being pummeled to the ground, Yūkan will continue to get up each time regardless of him being outclassed. There may be a deeper meaning to this quality, but Yūkan's standoff-ish nature forbids anyone from learning anything personal about him. Aside from his personal traits, Yūkan also greatly dislikes any sort of paperwork or official duties associated with his position. He easily gets bored when having to do written assignments, preferring to be out in the open instead of sitting in an office behind a desk. He feels that he's confined, and his personal hell when having to deal with paperwork. Its not uncommon for him to pawn off his workload on any unsuspecting officer below his rank, proving he can be rather conniving and manipulative when it suits him. The only things that seem to thrill him are battles, with the rest of the time him appearing lazy. He's also a bit of a drinker and can be seen at the local pub or bar for drinks, often using his common line of "just one more drink". History Living on the poor streets of Inuzuri within the Rukongai District, Yūkan was raised an orphan whose parents had abandoned him when he was just a baby. Not much is known of who they were and why they chose to leave him behind but Yūkan has expressed no desire in finding out the reason. Instead, he simply chose to live for himself, doing whatever was necessary to survive. His childhood could be described mainly as difficult, with no caretakers wanting to deal with his attitude and choosing to discard him much like the way his parents did. He never created any strong bonds, or had someone to look over him or give him any form of encouragement. He simply existed, and had no dreams or aspirations to think of. He was known to be a troubled child getting into physical altercations with authority figures, and didn't get along with the other orphans of that area. He was mainly neglected and ignored after continuous attempts to reach out to him. It wasn't until he reached the appropriate age that he was sent to the Shino Academy, and has since then never returned to Inuzuri. Attending the Shino Academy Immediately upon joining the Academy, Yūkan attempted to establish himself as the strongest within the class, shouting at others and talking back to anyone who challenged him. This led to several fights among the students and caused him to become withdrawn. Though he boasted as having incredible fighting abilities, his skills with a sword and hand-to-hand combat was considered subpar. He was consistently mocked for living in this fantasy world where he viewed himself as superior to all, but possessing no real talent. Only through intense training and constant fighting was he able to place them at a respectable level. He didn't enjoy his time at the Academy, feeling confined and restricted within its walls, but stuck to the classes and training in an effort to become stronger. That seemed to be the only thing of interest to him. He didn't make any friends, and those he did interact with were only ever hostile. While he attended the Academy, Yūkan showed some skill in wielding a sword after his third year, but was described as crude and rough around the edges. His teachers had difficulty in training him because of his stubbornness and attitude. Prior to graduation, it is known that Yūkan required a second attempt at passing the exam and his final score was the minimum required to graduate. Joining the Gotei 13 Once he graduated, Yūkan was placed into the 3rd Division under a particularly tough and stern captain. His captain had high expectations from his division and required each member to perform to the best of their capabilities, believing that each division is like a chain and is only as strong as its weakest link. And he demanded no weak links. The captain almost knew instantly that Yūkan would be difficult to work with and shortly after joining the division would place him under probation. What would follow for Yūkan would be a strict routine that required him to train at least twice a day, fill out his respective paperwork associated to his rank and report to his captain directly to inform him of his progress. Eventually through effort, Yūkan managed to move up to the 5th Seat, his captain citing potential but a lack of focus. As a 5th Seat, Yūkan's principal task was patrolling the outer walls of the district he was assigned to. Demotion A rather boring and mundane task to him, Yūkan would sometimes be reprimanded for leaving his post and could be found at the local bar drinking. This drew the ire of his captain, who punished Yūkan by demoting him to the position of 6th Seat, and was responsible for paperwork filing under the direct supervision of his captain, whom could keep an eye on Yūkan to ensure he was fulfilling the duties assigned to him. Yūkan described the tasks as his own personal hell, having to do the one thing he absolutely despised as an officer. He took this as a personal defeat and become visibly angered at the thought of others looking down at him. He would be the subject of jokes, with rumors of his dishonorable discharge imminent. Instead of simply leaving the service, something compelled Yūkan. And each day he continued to work and filed his papers, and dealt with the insults and comments. He wouldn't give up, much like the way he fights. He wouldn't allow himself to be defeated in such an unfitting manner. Plot Currently, Yūkan was able to regain his 5th Seat position within the 3rd Division, living each day much the same as the last, and still has instances of disagreement with those in his division, but now to a much lesser extent. The circumstances of his promotion are unclear, but some have said that Yūkan was forced to make a public apology to members of his division and his captain, as well as perform 100 hours of patrol duty where each hour was documented by another higher ranking officer whom he would be partnered with. He's also responsible for attending several training sessions and given an evaluation of his performance every month. Aside from these daily duties, Yūkan is also responsible for providing additional reinforcements if his division is attacks. Powers & Abilities As with his position, Yūkan isn't a particularly strong individual, often masked by his boastful talk and intimidation. His captain has referred to him as having the potential to become stronger but his clashing personality halts any sort of progression. When he is focused, Yūkan has shown surprising agility and speed which he combines with an unorthodox form of sword fighting and hand-to-hand combat. He is capable of battling some Hollows of smaller size, but larger Hollows would prove more difficult to defeat without assistance. While he knows the name of his Zanpakutō, he doesn't have access to its full abilities and still requires additional training. Regardless, Yūkan is a tenacious and scrappy fighter who stubbornly does not know when to quit, getting up each time he is knocked down and showing a great deal of endurance even for someone of his rank. Physical Abilities Enhanced Agility: With his slender frame, Yūkan is known to be extraordinarily agile but isn't defined as a form of trained acrobatics. Instead, its much more rough when he moves to either leap over his opponents or avoid attacks directed at him. He is able to perform acrobatic maneuvers such as flips and somersaults, and can even scale up the sides of buildings or structures by leaping from wall to wall. Yūkan combines his agility with great flexibility, as well, able to turn his body to almost impossible angles to slip past his enemies. It also aids him when evading attacks, such as bending backwards to allow a lethal blow to harmlessly fly past him or performing a split to duck another. His agility and flexibility contribute primarily to his fighting style, fusing his entire body with it to create a unique offense and defense. When applying it towards combat, it can come off as Yūkan seeming clumsy, but there are moments of brilliance when evading his enemies. Since he is aware of his own weaknesses, but would never admit to such things, he'll use an opponent's momentum to provide him an opening. This is where his agility shines the most, by leaping over targets or bouncing off walls to maneuver around his enemies. He can then slide around to exposed areas or weaker defenses for an attack. Enhanced Speed: Naturally, Yūkan possesses greater speed than that of other seated officers near his rank, but its considered quite erratic and uses it in a reactionary manner. His speed allows him to keep up with most members of the Gotei 13, barring lieutenants and captain, and adds to his reflexes during combat. Combined with his agility and fighting style, Yūkan can turn himself into a capable combatant if he applied himself more. Instead, he simply uses his speed on impulse, often letting his body simply react instead of thinking rationally about his actions. He uses his enhanced speed typically to catch opponents off-guard, charging head first into action with a mighty yell or battle cry. Though considering his rank and training, this method is also met with failure, causing Yūkan to quickly stumble, resulting in a crash, and try to regain his footing and composure. Enhanced Endurance: Yūkan possesses a stubbornness that knows no bounds and refuses to admit defeat regardless of who his opponent is. Even after sustaining punishing blows that have left his body battered and bruised, he will bring himself to his feet if he is physically capable of. If his legs are damaged to the point that he cannot stand, Yūkan would crawl and continue to flail his arms with sword in hand to attack his enemies. Some of his fellow comrades have come to admire this quality about Yūkan. Being outclassed is of no consequence to him, and sets out to prove that even the smallest man can topple giants. He has sustained grievous injuries during the course of his time as a seated officer, though this has almost always been attributed to his incessant leaping into danger without thinking. He firmly believes that the only way to keep him down is to kill him, and time and time again proven able to endure grueling physical punishment. Even when bleeding and broken, Yūkan keeps a smile on his face, showing that he isn't afraid of his opponents and what they can do to him. Fighting Abilities Zanjutsu: As the 5th Seat of his division, Yūkan possesses some skill in the art of sword fighting, considered better than those underneath him. Despite all his bravado and boasting, Yūkan's skill isn't as mature as the other higher ranking officers, and fights in a wild manner. Most of his swings are wide arcs, noted to have plenty of openings in his defense, and difficult to readjust quickly to different attack patterns. Instead, he assaults his targets in a hack and slash style, hoping that his opponents are unable to attack back from his continued offense. He doesn't seem to favor any one particular sword style, and switches between one-handed and two-handed grips, depending on the circumstances. His style of fighting is impulsive, just like his personality, and relies heavily on attacking versus defending. His defense is entirely reliant on his speed and reflexes, and not so much deflecting or parrying with his sword. Also, his endurance does play a part when fighting, allowing his opponents to tire out trying to keep Yūkan down for good. Most of the strikes that do land on his targets are more lucky than a skilled blow. His captain has shown some confidence in his skill, and believes that through training Yūkan is able to focus is skills and create a more refined style capable of taking on stronger adversaries. * Yasei Dageki (野生打撃, Wild Strike) A purely reflexive counter attack where Yūkan reacts automatically to strike back a target. The attack it strikes with can vary depending on the situation, but is usually seen as a diagonal slash across the midsection. While this technique is not one officially created or taught, Yūkan uses this technique involuntarily in combat to deal damage to an unsuspecting target. His captain described this technique as being one of the many hints at the potential Yūkan has, and even commented on how surprised the captain was in the accuracy of this technique given the nature of his execution and the high success rate it has in actually making contact. The only downfall with this technique is that it is completely reflexive and Yūkan cannot always summon it during combat. Hohō: In an effort to control his speed, Yūkan has learned the art of Flash Steps, though its level is still something to be desired. While the principle is to travel a maximum distance with as few steps as possible, Yūkan can only move short distances. He is able to disappear momentarily when utilizing this technique, but over longer distances he is required to momentarily stop and then kick off again to increase his speed. He primarily uses Flash Steps during combat through short controlled bursts so that he can escape dangerous attacks. Combined with his instincts and reflexes, Yūkan has shown some instances where his speed exceeds that of normal 5th Seat officers. Though these moments are few and far between, where emotion plays a factor. He is aware of the some of the more advanced techniques included in Shunpo, but so far, is unable to perform them with his novice skill. Hakuda Practitioner: As stated before, Yūkan is a scrappy fighter, who fights in a style more reminiscent of brawler or street fighter. Upon joining the Academy, these skills were further enhanced through proper training, but his skills are still under that of experts, and can be classified only as a practitioner. When fighting without a weapon, Yūkan uses his entire body to attack with and favors power attacks, such as heavy punches or dropping kicks. He's also a proponent of using "ground and pound" tactics where he can throw an opponent to the ground, pin them with his own body weight and unleash a flurry of punches and elbows to deal damage. Yūkan uses any means necessary to win a fight, and isn't above using underhanded tactics to gain an advantage. This could mean employing distractions, or simply attacking with unsavory methods. Pulling hair, biting, eye gouges are not out of the realm of possibility if it means life or death. Nor does he consider it honorable to die cleanly if you could've survived dirty. The exact level of skill he possesses is yet to be determined, but as with his captain's confidence in his sword fighting ability, the captain also shared similar confidence in his hand-to-hand experience. And just like the other, all Yūkan needs is to remain focused and not allow himself to be overcome with emotion. This causes him to act wildly and irrationally, making him susceptible to attacks. Surprisingly enough, Yūkan does employ some form of fighting style when on the ground that's very similar to Judo. When an opportunity presents itself, Yūkan has shown some impressive skill in trapping an opponent in a submission move, applying pressure to target joints or choking them in the process. Spiritual Abilities High Spiritual Pressure: As a seated officer of the Gotei 13, Yūkan must possess some level of spiritual pressure, even if it isn't particularly strong. Being only a 5th Seat, he has enough Reiatsu that allows him to stand in the presence of Hollows and not be overcome with fear. Unfortunately, when faced with individuals with an overwhelming amount, such as the captains, he will immediately begin to feel its effects. This could range from smothering under its weight and density or simply freezing in place and unable to move. Even so, Yūkan does possess a remarkable amount of Reiatsu but is unable to manifest it as a visible aura. Instead, Yūkan can produce a strong force from his body that causes the air to distort around his skin. Zanpakutō Tekkōtako (鉄鋼蛸, Iron-Steel Octopus) When sealed, Yūkan's Zanpakutō appears as a standard katana, with a slightly more curved blade, similar to a nodachi, with a burgundy cloth wrapped handle and matching sheath. The tsuba is bronze and in the shape of five point star. Yūkan typically carries his Zanpakutō slung across his back, tied near the tsuba and end of the sheath by a decorated white and turquoise cloth. * Shikai: When releasing his Shikai, Yūkan holds his Zanpakutō off to the side with one hand and states the command, "Rend" (裂ける, Sakeru). The tsuba will instantly turn to white energy and expand to wrap around the base of the blade, creating a net of spiraling silver metal to form a new cross guard. The blade itself will twist and bend into a long zigzag shape, coming to a point at the end. The handle also transforms into something reminiscent of a claymore's handle, black in color with a silver squared pommel. Because of its unique shape, Yūkan sometimes has difficulty wielding Tekkōtako, mainly because the cross guard is so awkward, but he is able to wield his Zanpakutō with a single hand or both if needs to apply more strength with his swings. Shikai Special Ability: While he does know the name of his Zanpakutō, Yūkan does not know all of its abilities and currently only benefits from the increased spiritual pressure it provides and the boosts it gives to his physical abilities that is standard with its release. He is trying to learn more about his Zanpakutō apart from its appearance, but admits that his progress is slow and that "he" can be as stubborn as Yūkan, implying that both share certain traits to impede their own performance. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved. Behind the Scenes Yūkan's appearance and parts of his personality are inspired from Samurai Champloo's Mugen.